


Personal Space

by hullosweetpea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Edging, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Voyeur Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullosweetpea/pseuds/hullosweetpea
Summary: After a long drive and a crowded case, Dean just wants a moment alone to relax.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Personal Space

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a minute since I've written anything or posted anything, so this story is brought to you by a late night writing session in the Profound Bond discord server. So little editing and more focused on just getting words on paper. 
> 
> This story was inspired by TheFriendlyPigeon's latest [art](https://mobile.twitter.com/_FriskyPigeon/status/1276243596488867840)
> 
> Also, first time writing porn, so 🎉

Dean just wanted a moment to himself, dammit. 

Nesting in the Bunker for years now dulled the Jack Kerouac motel hopping vibe. Or at least this case, with Sam  _ and _ Cas  _ and _ Jack all sharing a motel room, hit the “personal space” jackpot. Now back at the Bunker all he wanted was a hot shower and his memory foam. Yet... 

Dean made sure his door was locked and pulled the chair away from the desk. If he sat down on his bed he ran the risk of falling asleep right after and waking up gross from the road and dried cum. He sat down, the anticipation growing. He pulled up his favorite JOI vid,  ~~ and not thinking about why the dark haired, blue eyed man whose instructions growled through the speakers did it for him, nope ~~ and unbuckled his pants. He leaned back and tapped play. 

“Hello, have you been a good boy since we last met? I’m sure you have, after all you are my good boy, aren’t you?” The man smiled fondly. Dean’s cock pressed hard against his jeans, but he didn’t want to pull his dick out yet. After all, he didn’t have permission. 

“I think we’ll take it nice and slow. Just tease yourself, don’t take yourself out yet. Why rush when we have all the time in the world? Don’t forget to add pressure. Get yourself worked up a little”

Dean shifted his phone into his left hand and snaked his right hand down to the front of his jeans. First, just a feather light touch to tease. Then harder, rubbing up and down to create friction, growing harder. He would be a good boy. He bit his lip and fingered the button of his jeans. He popped it open to relieve even the smallest hint of pressure 

“—push your underwear underneath, no need to get it dirtier than it will be.” A bright small that matched the man’s eyes, yet not quite what Dean always imagined. He wasted no time pulling down the zipper and shoving his boxer-briefs under his balls and out of the way. His cock grew harder, pre-cum beaded at the head. 

“— pace yourself with your strokes. I want you to go right to the edge and stop yourself before you come. I’ll decide when my good boy gets his reward, and he will. As long you listen to me. But that shouldn’t be too hard, right?” 

And it wouldn’t, he wanted this to last as long as it could, to relax, ease his car cramped muscles, and then become one with the bed. He spat in his hand and started slow. He watched this video more times then he would care to admit and that made it easier for him to close his eyes and think about who he’d rather have giving him these instructions. 

Cas would sit on his bed: no trench coat, sleeves rolled up and tie loosened. And he’d make direct eye contact with him too. That fucker wouldn’t want him to look away, no Cas would make sure Dean knew exactly who was in charge without even touching him. Just one look, the right inflection of his tone, and Dean would follow along with no complaint. Though Dean would have no complaints if it truly was Cas guiding him along. 

“Start to speed up now, it can’t be too easy. My boy can handle a challenge.” Dean gave a quick jerk of his wrist as he sped up, thumbed the pre-cum on his head as it dripped down and eased his way. He itched to drop his phone to fondle his balls or trail up and tweak his nips. Something else to get him closer. 

Cas would have his feet planted wide on the floor, his own arousal more obvious as the time went by, but he wouldn’t touch himself. No. That would be later. Right now was Dean’s time. Cas’s good boy.

Dean whimpered. He was close. God if Cas was here he’d already be gone.

“Are you close? If not, take yourself there. Get right to the edge. I want you right on the edge for me. Take yourself right to the edge and stop. Don’t come.” Dean could feel it coming, right on the edge. 

“Mmmm. Yeah, Cas.” 

“Stop yourself. Don’t you dare come.” Dean squeezed the base of his cock, nearly dropping his phone in his eagerness. 

“Fuck.” He dropped his hand to his side, sticky and wet. 

“Now start back up again, just like before. Let’s see how long you can last.” Dean could feel the sweat soaked in his T-shirt and the blue light from his phone nearly blinded him in the dark of his room. But God did he feel good. 

Dean started again, this time faster knowing he probably wouldn’t make it to the end of the video. He was too turned on and knew he wouldn’t last, yet he didn’t want to disappoint, even if it wasn’t really his dom. Even if it wasn’t really Cas. 

He tried to get back into the video, but dream Cas had wormed his way into his mind and all he could think about was Cas and his stupid smirk and his “just one more” that would turn into two more because Dean knew he would want to make Cas proud and Cas knew he could stretch himself just a bit longer. 

At some point it would be too much even for Cas and he would have to leave Dean’s bed to kneel right in front of Dean. Still not touching, he would tease Dean with his breath, and the heat of his body, and the comfort of his presence. 

“Keep going. You’re a good boy, aren’t you? You’d be my good boy, making sure you didn’t come before I said?” So close to what Dean wanted. 

“Uh huh. Good boy.” Dean would be the best boy. “Hmm, I think you’ve earned it haven’t you?”

“Yeah.” God, he was so close, right on the edge. Dean wouldn’t be able to stop. He wouldn’t want to. He could feel the heat of Cas’s gaze. Oh, if it had the blue glow of Cas’s angel mojo behind it Dean would have been gone in a heartbeat. 

Dean bit his lip and threw his head back against the chair. Could feel Cas’s hands at the base of his neck, thumbs digging down between his shoulder blades. 

“Then come.” 

One stroke later and he came, pleasure not quite overtaking him because he could still feel the hands at his shoulders. 

Dean opened his eyes and saw, in the reflection of his black phone screen, Cas. 

“ _ Jesus _ .” Dean flinched and his phone went flying to the floor. His come covered hand near smacking himself in the face. “What are you doing here?” 

Cas took a step back and tilted his head. “You called me?” 

“I didn’t call for you.” Dean leaned forward to reach for his phone, but was then met with the reminder that his dick was still out for anyone, re. Cas, could see. He pulled his boxer-briefs over the mess and didn’t bother with his jeans. Cas had literally watched him jerk-off, seeing his come soak underwear probably wasn’t going to be pushing it. 

“Yes you did. You said ‘Yeah, Cas,’ so I came here to see what it was about and—” Cas bit his lip, “and I suppose I didn’t leave.”

“Yeah you didn’t leave. Don’t you know when you walk in on a guy choking his chicken you’re supposed to have the decency to leave.” Why was he even riding on Cas so hard for his faux pas? Was this not exactly what he dreamed of? 

“You’ve also said in the past that humans leave a sock on the knob too.” Cas fixed him with a glare. “You didn’t seem to mind when I took over.” 

Dean blushed. What was he even talking about? But he did remember that the video didn’t seem quite right. He chalked that up to his dream Cas, but looking back... “When did you ‘take over’?” 

“At the ‘keep going.’ Your phone died and I thought it would be more awkward to watch you when I was perfectly capable of continuing the narrative. It wasn’t hard to mimic the dialogue after hearing the sample of it that I did.” Dean took a moment to look at Cas: see the blush at the tips of his ears, but it was the lust in his eyes that he cared about more. “Would you want to do it again?”

Cas stepped back into his personal space, tilting Dean’s chin up to stare him down. “If you’ll be a good boy.” 

Dean swallowed and could feel the heat in his face. “I can be, sir.” 

Cas smiled. “Then I don’t see a problem.” He leaned down and kissed Dean. 

It was better then Dean could imagine and he pulled Cas close, eager to not let go of him for a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're 18+ and want to hang out with some cool people, come join us at [ProfoundBond](https://discord.gg/profoundbond)
> 
> [or come say hi on Tumblr](https://hullosweetpea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
